The Change Begins
by Pancakes10210
Summary: Sequel to Can Change be Good?Maximum Ride has been through a lot in the past year and now everything is finally starting to feel solid again. But when a new enemy emerges and Max is the target, things start to go astray. Max changes. Her actions are different, her values change. Will she be able to hold it together or will she become the worlds biggest threat that's ever been seen?
1. Chapter 1

The Change Begins. **All the rights go to James Patterson!'**

**Authors Note: YES! I'M BACK! I've gotten many reviews even after my first story and I couldn't take the demands for a sequel any longer. So I will give you one! I'll update every weekend, but I still expect reviews because I need to know you guys are reading! So with out further a do...The Change Begins!**

Chapter 1: Back to Prison.

"Hey Dad? Hey Dad? Dad. Daddy. Dad. Father. _Jeb_. _DAD!_" My father jumped at the sound of my scream and the suitcase he was holding fell to the floor.

"Maximum what have I told you about raising your voice?" He snapped. I shrugged and picked up his suitcase.

"That's its not ladylike and I shouldn't do it." I handed him his suitcase as he sighed, running a hand threw his light hair.

"What do you want Max?"

"Well I want twenty dollars, but what I what I need is an explanation why I have to go back to that prison you call high-school." He threw on his trench coat and plucked his plane ticket from my hands.

"Because your only a junior and you need an education."

"Not that. I mean why do I have to go back to my old high-school where I hate everyone?"

"It's cheaper and closer to our house so you can walk when I'm away. Can you pull my suitcase to the car?" I did as I was told as we walked over to the hummer idling in our drive-way. I lifted the thing easily with my super-strength, that he didn't know about, and watched as he opened his door.

"You could always just buy me a car." He gave my a look that said that it was never going to happen and I let out an over-dramatic sigh.

"Can I just have a hug before I miss my plane?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a squeeze just in-time for Iggy to pull up with his brand-new jeep.

"MAXIE-PAD!" Iggy screamed, honking his horn. His blonde head popped out of his window as he grinned his goofy grin at me, "You ready to go hot-lips?" My Dad grumbled something in my ear that I definitely wasn't going to repeat and gave a reluctant wave to Iggy before muttering another good-bye. You could say my Dad doesn't really like Iggy, especially since he started his favorite wine glasses on fire when he was cooking us dinner over the summer.

I tugged my back over my shoulder and waved to my dad as he pulled out and waited til he was out of sight before walking over to Iggy.

"Hey snowflake, how goes it?"

"I'm not a snow-flake!" He exclaimed defensively as I tossed my bag in the back-seat, "I am a greek-god with bronze skin and golden hair that makes girls cry." He was pasty white with strawberry blonde hair and a body that hardly screamed greek-god. It screamed more of Casper the over ethustatic ghost with a sugar addiction on the side.

Iggy pulled out of my driveway as I buckled in and then we were off, off to the place that was going to be my end. I kind-of hope some monsters decide to come out when I have trig because then I could fake cramps and go fight some demons instead. Literally.

Last year I discovered I was a protector and was betrayed by a girl name Cassie who I thought was my best-friend. In reality though she was this monster-type-wolf-thing called a Liko out to kill me for my magical powers. After my slight meet with death I was able to defeat her and strip her of her powers forever. But in the process I lost my best-friend to give him the life he deserved.

_ One with out me._

I erased his memories of all the events that happened, but sadly a couple months later he almost re-discovered them until I banged him over the head with a rock and got him to believe he was just dreaming. Now I'm returning to my old school with only Iggy and his girlfriend, now my best-friend, Ella as the only people I'm really close too. On-top of it all my ex-bestfriend/ almost boyfriend Fang goes there with his bad-girl-gone-nice girlfriend Lissa and I have to keep my secret from him as I keep our world save from the monsters that lurk beneath. Gotta love being an average teenage girl in high-school.

"Max!" Iggy called, cutting off my thoughts. He snapped his fingers in my face to draw my attention back to whatever problem he was having now, "Are you even listening?"

"Of-course I am." He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me.

"Then what was I talking about?" He challenged.

"How you think you should have gelled your hair before you left." He touched his fluffy, mess and narrowed his eyes.

"Lucky guess." I shrugged and grinned, leaning over to mess up his hair even more.

"Stop that!" He hissed, slapping my hands away. I laughed and leaned over to do it again, but he caught my hands in his and physically restrained me from even moving.

"Max I'm not afraid to strangle you."

"Yes you are. I could break your neck with a single slap." He rolled his eyes and released me, half out of fear and half-out of that he needed to focus on the road, as we pulled into the school parking lot.

Kids hung around the front of the school laughing and hugging as they probably discussed there summers. Other's hung in the parking lot and got out of there cars before joining there fellow class-mates. Everything looked normal for a change and it was..._nice?_

I saw Ella just getting out of her car directly in-front of us, her pretty brown head completely oblivious to our presents. Iggy and I looked at each-other at the same time as an idea formed in both of our heads. We both leapt out of the car.

With only a single look we crept silently towards Ella while she fumbled with her car-keys and in only moments we were inches behind her.

I attacked first, flinging my whole body onto her back as Iggy pulsed in-front of her with a loud scream.

"Oh-My God!" Ella shrieked as we tumbled to the ground. Her purse and backpack slid away as we collided with the rock terrain and she let out another shriek.

"MAX!"

"You weren't supposed to fall!"

"How did you not expect that to happen?" She shrieked, tossing me off her. I barrel rolled to the side and leapt to my feet.

"Hey, babe." Iggy smiled, grabbing her backpack and pursue off the ground as if he did nothing wrong, "How you doing?" If looks could kill Iggy and I would be six feet under right about now.

Ella adjusted her floral dress and yanked her stuff out of Iggy's hand.

"You get a five second head start before I kill you both." She seethed, tugging on her jacket.

Iggy and I looked at each-other wide eyed for only a moment before taking off through the rows of cars. When she said something like that it was time to _run._

"5!" I screamed first, cutting a path through a cluster of freshman.

"4!" Iggy screamed, as he jumped over a bike stand.

"3!" I made it to the brick path.

"2!" Iggy was right behind me.

"1!" We said in a unison, just as Ella screamed. We took off up the steps and threw the double doors open without even a look back. Iggy and I split ways down the hallway intersection, him going left and I going right. The familiar lockers blurred in my peripheral as I gazed every which way, preparing for her to jump out of a locker with her metal nail-file posed to stab me.

_I really hope she goes left._

I heard a group of girls scream in the distant and I knew Ella had probably ran into them when she stormed into the school. I only needed to get to the stairwell and then I could ditch her in-

_"Oomph." _My body collided with something hard and I staggered back. The world spun before my eyes for a moment, everything blending into one big pile of mush. I shook my head and forced myself to focus until the two boobs that were in my face were clear and those boobs belonged to-

"Max!" Lissa grinned, tight shirt rising up as she raised her arms for a hug.

"Lissa." I mumbled a little dazed, "Your boobs are really hard. Did you stuff them with bricks?" Subtly was not my strong point.

Lissa laughed and nudged her little posy to join in. Her posy was at least the half the cheer-leading squad and there laughs sounded like a choir all together. Which was more creepy then amazing.

"Thanks for noticing. I just got them done. Can't be flat chested when your in the cheer-leading squad, right?" She nudged my side with another laugh as if I would know. I gave her a shaky smile and noticed that all her friend's chests were silently bigger also.

_Oh-god by the end of the week the whole girl population will have appointments and broke parents because of this._

"Well good for you." Is all I could say before I heard Ella's heels clicking towards my direction. Crap-cakes! She just had to choose right, didn't she!

"Hey Lissa?" I grinned a-little too brightly as another idea formed in my head, "You know Ella, right?"

"Of- course I copy off her in Spanish." Ignoring that I continued,

"Fantastic, she's been kind of wanting a bigger rack if you know what I mean and she's been a little too shy to ask who to go too. I was wonder if maybe, I don't know..." I trailed off as if sheepish. But just like a fish to bait, Lissa latched on to my hook and grinned so wide I think her skin might break.

"Of-course I can talk to her!" She laid her hands over her chest, " I had to do a little research myself for these babies. Do you know where she is?"

"She's actually is coming right over here right now, why not you go catch her first." I pointed behind her at Ella, who was only half the distant away.

"Great!" Lissa grinned, clapping her hands. She snapped her fingers and her posy and her moved. I spun around to watch and saw Ella prowling towards me as if I were the last sandwich on earth. But with a wiggle of my fingers and a sly grin, I mouthed _Not this time, Buttercup. _Just as Lissa and her friends surrounded her.

"That was seriously un-called for." A husky voice laughed behind me. Everything around me seemed to stop at the sound of _his_ voice. It felt like cold water was running through my veins as my body grew stiff. Everyone of my nerves exploding with ice as my heart began to beat erratically in my chest.

I moved slowly, but steadily not to give off anything out of the ordinary as I took a deep breath,

_"Nick."_

**Max is back! With Iggy and Ella by her side. Tune in next week to see what will ensue with Fang and some other new characters! Don't forget to review and remember that I love you! **

** Question of the week: Have you seen Maze Runner yet and if you have how was it compared to the book?**

** Fly High until next time guys! I'm out!**


	2. My Weak Knees!

The Change Begins: Chapter 2:

"Actually no," The low voice laughed, "I'm not really the quarterback-goodie-goodie type." I spun around a little quicker than I intended and was met with a face-full of blue. A tight sky-blue shirt to be more exact.

I craned my neck up to see the guy's face and was met with the two most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were a pale blue and so light they were almost clear. His eyes were surrounded by bronze skin and a perfectly angular face. A tousle of blond hair was gelled into a wave on the top of his head and a smart-ass smile was under it.

I'll admit I was slightly attracted to everything, but I was not going to let him know that.

"Too bad," I began casually, my voice surprisenly calm, "The goodie-goodie types normally walk me to my classes so I don't get robbed or something." I twisted a brown strand around my finger and leaned against a locker, I wasn't flirting though. I was simply just...tired of standing and my hair was sticky with hair-spray.

He leaned in-front of me and planted both of his hands right next to face, his light eyes alighting with amusement.

"Ever tried walking with the robber?" His breath was minty and cool as he spoke, the way he said his words made a shiver go down my spine.

"Why are you offering?"

"N-" His answer was cut-off by a loud ruckus down the hall. I craned my head to the side and saw that the football team has arrived. Their matching red and white jerseys making them look like a flock of birds as they sauntered down the hallway. The perfection they felt about themselves was bright on their faces.

Archer's attention turned away from me to them and I couldn't push down the slight disappointment I felt when his fresh breath wasn't blowing on my face.

_Shoot! I am into him..._.

"Archer!" A player called from the crowd, "Stop flirting and come see coach. You missed the meeting this morning!" Archer sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the little wave not having a strand put out of place. Okay, I needed to get a hold of myself. I just met this guy!

So I literally lifted up my hand and slapped myself across the face. I'm not even kidding, I had a slight red-mark and everything.

"I thought you weren't a goodie-goodie-quarterback type?" I prompted with a smile when he turned back towards me, letting my signature sarcastic tone seep back in. I was not about to go all love drunk on the first day of school.

"I'm not." Archer stated, giving me a lopsided smile, "I'm the bad-ass kicker." With that he sauntered away to the rest of the football team and I was left a hormonal stain on whoever's locker I was leaning against. My skirt was slightly hitched above my thigh, but I was too stunned to care. At least until a familiar football player spotted me and it wasn't Iggy.

"Max!" Fang called, his familiar black head bobbing through the crowd. His smile was so distractedly bright that I didn't even realize what he was doing until his strong arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a squeak of surprise before he spun me off my feet and spun me around right in the middle of the hallway.

"Fang!" I let out another squeal before he set me back down on my feet. The world spun before my eyes and I latched onto his arms before I toppled over.

_That would have been embarrassing._

"Tall, dark, and social now I see." I observed, getting a hold of myself again. Two guys making my knees go weak in one day was not a good thing for me. Especially since one of those guys was Fang.

"Ha, ha, your hilarious."

"I know aren't I?" I gave my hair a flip and cockily smiled, which made him chuckle the low chuckle that made my insides turn to mush.

"What are you doing here?" He asked after a moment, "Not trying to break into my locker again I hope." He pointed behind me to the locker I had been previously leaning on and I blushed.

"Um..no..I'm here for the education my fathers taxes pay for."

"Really?"

"Yes. This is my school again and now I'm going to go find my locker before you hug me again." I took a cautious step back and he smirked. His muscles under his football jersey flexing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm I intimating you Max?"

"What? No!" My voice came out unnaturally high and if he knew the real reason I was being so awkward I would probably die. I swallowed, "I just don't want your _girlfriend_ getting the wrong idea of us on my first day back. Hugging a girl in the hallway can make girlfriends go mad if its not them."

"First off I was hugging my_ best friend _and she knows that. Second, Lissa's changed and isn't like how she used to be. We can all be friends." His eyes were hopeful, but mine were not. I wasn't about to through everything I've been protecting him from away and act like nothing ever happened. I refused to accidently make him remember and end up another persons burden.

So repeating that in my head, I held my ground and made my face go blank.

"I'll see you around, _Nick." _Left before he could say another word or see the lost look I knew was on his face. If I can prevent history from repeating itself, I will, and my feelings for Fang will not get in the way.

Now where's my locker...

Thanks for the reviews! Fly high until next time guys!

**Question of the Week...**

**"What fall TV show premiere are you looking forward too? If it already has happened then what was it?" Mine's Once Upon A Time!**


End file.
